The present disclosure relates to a connector and an electronic device with the same.
A rotation connector is widely applied in a variety of electronic devices for realizing rotation between two parts of the electronic device. For example, for a laptop, between its monitor (a part having the display screen) and main body (a part having the keyboard) a rotation connector is provided, which enables the free rotation of the monitor relative to the main body to position the monitor at an angle desired by the user.
In order to realize the rotation of a large angle, such as up to 360 degrees, between two parts of the electronic device, recently a rotation connector comprised of three helical gears disposed as unparallel to each other is proposed. However, the engagement between any two of the three helical gears is in a form of point contact. Thus, due to the manufacturing and assembling inaccuracy of the components, possibly the connector may not rotate smoothly and stably enough. What's more, the point contact requires the connector having great strength and wear resistance, which brings a big challenge to the connector.
Therefore, there is a need for providing a novel rotation connector, which, on one hand, can realize rotation of a large angle, and on the other hand, can make further development in smooth rotation, strength and wear resistance. Accordingly, there is also a need for providing an electronic device with such a novel rotation connector.